Within one or more facilities such as a home or office, a user may experience different levels of activity over a period of time such as a day. For example, users may be asleep, awaken, work or go about their daily business, exercise, relax, and then go to sleep again. During the course of their day, users may take advantage of a wide variety of services ranging from civil utilities to data processing. For example, during the morning users may be using municipal water utility and energy to heat water, may use data bandwidth to watch television news during breakfast, and so forth. Benefits may accrue from coordinating the activities of different services with respect to the activity of the users.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.